One Eye Open
by highonbooks
Summary: They had nobody else to trust. Frostdragons, for Ariane.


So, my first fic for this small and amazing ship. Beta'd by Aribh1306

* * *

She didn't like him. For one, he was a magic user and she had learned her lesson with Mirri Maz Duur. The way to greatness, to power was fire and blood, the words from her house. Aerys had known the way, and now she did too. Dragons were the way. The animalistic power of heat made flesh, the same way her body was.

Loki was ice cold and used magic. He was the complete opposite of Daenerys.

A stranger with too many powers and too little morals. And yet he was the best ally to her. She didn't like him, but she trusted him. Or better, pitied him. Like herself, he was an exiled royalty. Or that what he said.

—

He didn't like her. Very few women could have pulled her stunt with the fire without being killed, and Loki didn't liked working with someone that apparently had latent magical powers and no instruction. Not that he would instruct her, of course. She was a mean to an end. Her knowledge of this world, her dragons and her claim would be the pillars to his reign. The deal was set in the moment she saw his Jotunn form and he saw her dragons. If Daenerys was weary of Loki, her dragons were completely at ease with him. Rhaegal tried to nuzzle his hand once and that made him flinch and Dany had a thoughtful look later. But he trusted her instinctively. Loki knew that Daenerys would never betray him.

—

'What, in the Norns' name was that?' Loki screamed in their (when it had become ''their''?) tent after the Astapor's Carnage.

'A mother does not abandon her children! Now I've got eight thousand Unsullied and follow…' Daenerys tried to reply but was stopped with more screaming.

'Followers? More mouths to eat! And after that? Every city in Essos will receive us with scalding tar!'

'Let them come! Fire cannot kill a dragon!'

'Not every enemy will be stupid enough to defy you in your territory! Not every men in your service is immune to fire! Do you see that you put even more wall between you and Westeros?' he finished his rant, his eyes burning green like wildfire.

'What would you do?' she asked softly.

'Excuse me?'

'If you had the power to free people, to let them have choices, what would you do? Loki, you said yourself that in your realm, you lived under a shadow. They too, only their shadows are made of iron.'

Green meet violet in that moment.

'I know I'm just a young girl b-'

'No, you are not. You are a woman. I was blinded by my own arrogance, but now I see. I still think you acted too soon, but from now on, I shall respect your wishes, my queen.'

Daenerys sat on one of her pillow and made a motion for Loki to follow her.

'Your queen? Do you say this as veiled proposal of betrothal or as a commitment? As Jorah said to me once, before I entered the fire or as a lover?'

'Daenerys, I've never met a woman so hard to trick with beautiful words.' Loki smiled at her and she gave him a small nod. 'I say this as an ally and as your future king. If you accept me.'

'If I say yes, will you tell me why did you fell down the sky? The whole truth?' Here he flinched and Dany smiled. So he hadn't told me all the truth. Loki looked, if not shell-shocked, impressed by her wit.

'Just for that move, even if it is still child-like, I will tell you all the truth.'

'Do you swear?'

'I swear by the broken throne in Jotunnheim and by your future Iron Throne.' he said solemnly to her, honesty written in his face. Dany smiled.

'Our throne.'

—

The first time he kissed her was after the fall of King's Landing. Daenerys was covered in sweat and ashes, riding her 'silver' between the fallen corpses of her warriors and the defenders of the city. There was fire in the towers and every commoner was gathered to hear the queen's speech.

'I, Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the dothraki, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, Breaker of Shackles, crossed the Narrow Sea and fought against the usurpers for my rightful inheritance, the Iron Throne. Your sons bled for this kingdom false kings, your daughters were raped and your field burned. I will admit that I cannot prevent every catastrophe in this realm, but I swore to you, in the same way I swore so many moons ago to my khalasaar and to my freedmen: those who try to harm you will know the dragon's fire.'

'What about this sorcerer of yours?' a peasant yelled. 'You may be our queen by right, but what of him?'

The crowd started whispering. 'Now or never', Loki though.

'Loki is a blessing from the gods. He was the comet that graced our skies for so many months and came to me in a moment of despair. I speak for him, as so does all of my soldiers.'

There was a moment of silence and then a golden cloak yelled:

'Hail the Dragon-Queen and The God-King!' The crowd hailed and cheered while Loki hold Dany by the waist and kissed her. It was just a touch of their lips, but completed their unspoken deal: they had now someone to trust.

And that made the conquest of Westeros much sweeter.


End file.
